


The Family Business

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Family Business

You were currently pacing the living room, John and Dean sitting next to each other on the couch. From an outside view, it would look like you were scolding them. “So. Let me get this straight….” You turned to them, talking with your hands. “Vampires are real. Werewolves are real. Ghosts, also real. Ghouls, shifters, poltergeists, and demons- pretty much everything short of the _fucking boogy man_ ….you’re family fights them?” They nodded. “Okay, let’s assume for a second that I _believe_ this.” You licked your lips. “You’re telling me that not only am _I_ going to be in danger, but my _seven year old daughter_ is, too?” Your voice ranged from panic, to anger, to shock. Your mind couldn’t pick just one emotion. 

John glanced at Dean. “I hate to say this, Y/N, but she was going to be in danger from the second she was born.” You could tell that he was serious. “She’s a _Winchester_.”

“So, had I given her my last name, she would be safe?” You asked, curious. Had you doomed your daughter without knowing it?

They shrugged, almost at the same time. “We don’t know.” Dean said. “We don’t know if they can tell we’re a Winchester without the last name or not. I think that they can, though.” You gave him a look telling him that he better explain. “Sam and I…we figured they’re in tune with our blood or something. It seems that _anyone_ who is related to us has a bad string of luck.”

You rubbed your temples, sitting in a chair. “Great. Just _great_.” Looking over to them, you didn’t know if you should be mad, grateful, or thinking they were insane. “Is _that_ why you left, Dean?” Your voice was soft.

“Yeah. Dad had a major hunt in the area, normally we’re only in one place a few weeks at a time. Our six months here was a _fluke_.” He admitted. “He got wind of another hunt as soon as that one was over.” He didn’t know all the details, because he hadn’t asked. He just did what John told him.

Your eyes shot to John. “ _Wait_. Is _that_ why you looked at my tattoo funny? Does it have something to do with all that?” That was the only thing that you could think of that would cause him to have that reaction.

John chuckled. “ _Actually_ , it’s kind of funny that you got that without realizing what it actually is.” He had a grin on his face. “Without knowing it, you protected yourself against demonic possession.” There was a slight look of pride.

“Wait, _what_ tattoo? You have tattoos?” Dean asked, lost. He didn’t even think you liked tattoos. 

Standing up, you lifted your shirt to show him your hip. You didn’t care that you had yet to put on pants. Not like he hadn’t see underwear before. After a second, you sat back down. “I have a few. That’s the only one you’re seeing, though. Before you ask.” You pulled your hair out from the bun and ran your hand through it. Resting your elbow on the arm of the chair, you leaned the side of your head on it.

He blinked. “How did you even come across that?”

“You don’t remember?” He shook his head. “You doodled it _all the time_ on napkins when we went out to eat. It stuck with me. I just thought that it was pretty cool. I remembered what it looked like, so I drew it out for the tattoo guy who did it.” You didn’t think it had any actual meaning. None of your tattoos had meaning, really. Just things you liked. You didn’t think that they had to have any meaning to get them.

“Huh.” He chuckled. “Who knew that would be pretty handy in the long run.”

John glanced at the clock. “I have to get ready for work.” He told you, standing up. “I’ll try to finish up early and come home. I can tell you’re freaked. Unless you want me to go to my apartment?” Now he was kneeling in front of you. Dean was trying to look anywhere but at the two of you. It was going to take some serious getting used to.

You gave him a smile. “John, I _love_ you. No matter what. So, apparently we may get targeted by some supernatural being with a grudge against Winchesters. _Every_ family has something that makes them dysfunctional.” You teased. “Like you said, you’re coming _home_. _This is your home_.” You leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. “I’ll even call my mom and tell her we’ll call Chey in the morning so you can talk to her. I’m sure she’d like that, and I’m sure it would give you peace of mind.”

“Like it wouldn’t give you the same.” He grinned.

“Shhhh.” You giggled before shoving him lightly to the side. “Go on. Before old man Jenkins starts bitching about you being late.” Despite such a serious thing hanging over your head, you didn’t want it to put a huge damper on things. Yes, you needed to talk to him about keeping this from you. However, that was not a conversation you wanted to have in front of Dean.

Standing up, John nodded. “Alright, alright, I’m _going_.” He kissed the top of your head and went to your room to finished getting ready.

You looked to Dean. “I’m sorry.” You told him sincerely.

He looked at you funny. “For what?” He asked. 

Laughing, you leaned back in your chair. “For calling you a selfish dick. Had I _known_ ….” You sighed. “You obviously didn’t deserve that.” You felt bad. The things you said were hurtful. At the time you thought that he deserved them- for never calling, or writing. He couldn’t, or wouldn’t because of the danger.

“I get it. And I _am_ a selfish prick sometimes.” He admitted.

“I do want to be able to be around you without wanting to hit you. For Cheyenne’s sake.” You two needed to be able to be civil. Dean nodded. “I’m not sorry, however, for being mad at you for everything else. You _totally_ deserved the tongue lashing I gave you.” You grinned, letting him know he wasn’t off the hook. The way he acted towards his father, and then towards their engagement was a bit much. He had every right to be upset, but you thought that there were better ways to handle it.

John walked back in and said good bye. “I’ll talk to you two later. Don’t kill each other. I’d like my fiancee _and_ son in one piece when I get home.” He teased. Hearing him call you his fiancee made your heart jump.

You rolled your eyes. “ _Go_. Before I push you out the door. I know you like your job.” You made a shooing motion with your hands. He laughed and walked out the front door. Your attention was back to Dean. “I have to run some errands in a bit, _but_ first I need to clean the kitchen and shower. You’re more than welcome to join me for errands…but it’ll be boring.” You told him as you stood up. If you sat there talking, you were afraid that it would get back to the topic of John. You didn’t want the peace to shatter already. “It’s just a trip to the grocery store and to pay a couple bills.”

Dean shrugged. “Why not. Not like I have much else to do.” Getting up, he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. “So, want me to come back in a couple hours?” He asked.

You thought for a minute. “How about right after lunch? Say one?” It was ten now. You were amazed at how early it was, and how much had happened already.

“Sure. I’ll be back.” He said. You both gave a small wave and he left. You could tell that there was a serious tension between you, and you had a feeling it went far beyond John.

After a moment, you went into the kitchen, starting to clean up. Even though it was a small, cheap apartment, it had a dishwasher. You made sure to rinse each dish before carefully loading it up. You wiped down all the counters, and the table. It was much easier to keep things tidy as opposed to let it go and have a lot to do at once.

You moved to shower, having plans to go out before Dean got there. There was one errand that you wanted to do alone. A new tattoo. Quickly, you washed up, and washed your hair. Stepping out, you grabbed a towel and wrapped up. There was a chill in the air, but you figured that was just because your skin was wet.

Humming a song you couldn’t place, you moved into your room. You paused, seeing the curtain flutter. It had been closed that morning, as far as you could recall. You shook your head before closing it. Sighing, you dropped your towel, letting yourself enjoy the remaining cool air. Stretching, you went over to your stereo and turned on the radio. Might as well kill the silence.

You danced around as you figured out what you were going to wear that day. You ended up choosing dark wash skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a three-fourth sleeved emerald green sweater. Your hair was loosely braided over your shoulder, a few strands fell free. Grabbing your coat, purse, and keys, you were out the door. Once it was locked, you headed to your car.

There was a slight breeze, but nothing like it had been. It was refreshing. In your car, you put in one of your CDs. Singing along and loving the bright blue sky, you headed towards the nearest tattoo parlor thirty minutes away. It was halfway between your town, and the city. There was that, a diner, and a couple tiny roadside shops. Why they chose there, you didn’t know. 

* * *

On the way there, you only saw a couple other cars, and one of them was a cop. You always thought that you lived in a safer part of the country, but it turned out you were wrong. You could run into something not even human. It made you shudder slightly.

Pulling into the parking lot, you took a deep breath. Normally you didn’t just spend money like this, you planned it out. However, you figured that the tattoo would run about sixty bucks. Fifty if you got the guy who did two of your other ones. Shutting off your car, you slid out. 

Half an hour later, you emerged, bandage on your fresh tattoo. Generally, you weren’t a huge fan of pain, but with this, it was different. It was this line between pleasure and pain, and the pain was totally worth it. 

* * *

By the time you got home, you had a little less than an hour until Dean was supposed to show up. Dropping your coat and purse over the arm of the couch, you kicked off your shoes. You wanted to be comfortable, even if you’d be putting them on again soon.

Grabbing the remote, you turned the television on for background noise and headed into the kitchen. Deciding on a sandwich and chips, you grabbed everything you needed. Roast beef, Swiss, mayo, mustard, tomato, and some lettuce. It just sounded so good. Reaching for a plate, you paused. You had thought you heard something, but you figured it was the television.

You were just about to start assembling your sandwich after you cut your tomato when you heard the door slam. Looking at the clock, you noted it was no where near time for Dean. Figuring he was early, trying to get lunch, you started to turn. “Dean, _really_? You ca-” You saw it wasn’t Dean. The person in front of you didn’t look familiar at all. Your eyes widened and you swallowed. “Look, I don’t have much money. You can take it. _Please_ , just take what you want and go.” You were shaking.

They took a step forward, making you back up. Your hand went to the counter, knocking your plate on the floor. It shattered at your feet. Your breathing picked up. “I’m not here for your _money_.” They coo’d, closing their eyes. As they opened, you saw they were black. “I’m here for _you_.” She grinned.

“Why me?” You managed to get out.

The look on his face made your blood run cold. “Because. _You’re_ the Winchesters’ whore. Tsk tsk tsk. Having a kid with Dean, and _now_ you’re shaking up with Daddy Winchester?”

Hearing him mention your daughter, you gained a bit of bravery. “You better not go near my daughter.” You snapped.

“Oh, no, _sweetie_. It’s just you we want. We plan to keep an eye on the Winchester brat, though. _If_ she proves useful, we’ll act then. For now, though, there’s no need to bring her into this.” He shrugged. That was the last thing you remember before being hit across the head. Your head met the counter, causing blood to trickle down.

Waking up, you groaned. Your head was killing you, and you figured that the liquid you felt running down the side of your face was blood. Your arms were above your head. Looking around, you blinked a few times. Everything was a bit blurry, but you could tell that wherever you were was fairly dark. Slowly, things came into focus. You wish they hadn’t. It looked like something out of one of your horror movies. Dark, dirty, nearly empty, and huge. “Well, look who’s awake.” You heard a woman’s voice. She walked in, her hips swaying. “I’m glad. _Now_ we can call your boys.” She smiled. Her white teeth contrasting with her red lips. Her blonde hair was pulled up. 

Out of her pocket she pulled your cell phone. Licking your lips, you wished that this was a sick nightmare. You weren’t that lucky. She hit Dean’s number, putting it on speaker.

Dean walked into your apartment fifteen minutes later than he was supposed to. He had noticed that your door was ajar, and he smelled sulfur. “Y/N?” Looking around, he spotted your purse, coat and shoes. He moved quietly, pulling the gun from the back of his jeans. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he saw your blood, your shattered plate, and what was supposed to be your lunch. His face paled, knowing what happened.

He went to walk back out the door to hunt down his father when his phone rang- with your number. “Y/N?” He asked, panicked.

“No, _but_ she’s here. Say hello, dear.” She said, way too sweetly. You held your tongue. “ _I said say hello_.” She ground out, pulling a small blade across your stomach.

You let out a small scream before talking. “He-hello, Dean.” Tears were starting to run down your face.

“Now, Dean.” The woman spoke again. “I have it on _very_ good authority that this little lady means _a lot_ to you and Daddy Winchester. I wonder…what would he do if he had to choose? Hmmm.” She chuckled. “Between his _bitch_ , or his _spawn_?” Your eyes widened.

“You son of a bitch. Let her go. She isn’t part of this.” Dean said, making his way to the Impala. 

She let out a sicking laugh. “She became part of this the _second_ she gave birth to a Winchester. You think we didn’t know about her? You think we didn’t know about your brat? _Silly boy_.” Her voice just made you want to gag. “We _wanted_ to wait. Bide our time. We _knew_ that you’d find her. Luck would have it, though, we got a two for one. Now. I’m going to hang up. _However_ , I want you to hear this first.” Her hand held the phone out, closer to your face. You didn’t have time to imagine what she was going to do when she stabbed your thigh. The scream you let out didn’t even sound like you. Half way though, she ended the call. “Now. How about we call your lover, shall we?”

By now, you were sobbing, shaking your head. It was too late, his number was being called. “Y/N?” He asked, you could hear the worry in her voice. She hadn’t removed the knife from your leg, so she simply twisted it, causing another scream to echo off the walls. “Y/N?!?!” He hollered into the phone.

“Well, _yes_ , that’s her scream. But, she’s a _bit_ tied up at the moment.” A giggle escaped the woman’s lips. She was enjoying this. “Tell me, _John_ , how attached at you to her? Hm?” She started. “Because, she _apparently_ loves you very much. See, I noticed something. On her hip…there’s the anti-posession tattoo, and ’ _Winchester_ ’ above it.” She slowly pulled the knife out, causing more tears. “I don’t know if that’s for you, Dean, or her daughter, but it makes me want to play a _game_. You want that, John?”

“What do you want from me?” He asked, voice low.

She ran the knife ever so gently from between your breasts to the band of your jeans. “I’ve already spoken to Dean. He went off the deep end. You know _Dean_.” It sounded more like she was talking to an old friend. “He didn’t seem to like the idea that we had the Winchesters’ _bitch_. Let’s see how long it takes for her boys to come to her rescue. Let’s see which one comes out alive. I want you to think _real hard_ , John. Think while you know she’s being _played_ with….Who do you want to live? Dean? or Y/N? Oh, I don’t mention Sammy boy because, _well_ , we’ll get to him. Why have all the fun at once?” She shrugged. “Time starts _now_ , Johnny.” With that, she hung up, tossing the phone to the side.

Turning to face you, she smiled. “Now. Let’s have some girl time, shall we?”


End file.
